demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Limpiar
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Luna's background is mainly unknown, even to her. She has amnesia, but only remembered her father and mother. She was found by Lady Chaos when she was 10, and was trained by her to harness her demigod powers. Luna became her loyal maid and assassin, and is currently going after Sabrina Nightshade, Kaito Fukuyama and Ariel Henson. Appearance Luna has long pink hair, and big green eyes. Her hair is fastened with clips, and she wears headphones. She wears a classic school uniform of green and white (white short sleeve shirt, green skirt, green collar) and a red necktie. (Or as usual,a maid-like outfit of which to clean and secure.) and a big poofy green hat. Personality Luna is a cold, calculating young woman. She is incredibly loyal towards Chaos, and would even commit murder for her master. She often fights against Sabrina when their teams encounter each other. She hates it when someone says that they haven't heard of her mother. She is prone to fits of insane laughter and screaming. However, later in the series, she takes on a "cutesy" personality, and begins to see the wrong doings of Chaos, thus becoming more of an anti-hero than a full blown, insane villain. Abilities Luna fights with Skoúpa, a broom. But not just a regular broom. Luna can turn it into a long Celestial Bronze spear. She fights with an assortment of cleaning tools other than her broom. She has two Windex bottles that are filled with a poison, which, when injested will melt through a persons stomach, and then to their other organs. Not a fun death. She also uses some steel wools to scrape up the opponent, and sponges coated with the same poison as in her Windex bottles. She is also a deadly hand-to-hand combat fighter, and even practices sumo, often rushing opponents head on, smacking them around. Due to her use of a spear, she's also a bojutsu practitioner. Fatal Flaws Luna's fatal flaw is her insanity. It helps when she's killing an easy target or monster, but will ultimately get in the way of her decision making when fighting an opponent who can defend themselves well. Due to her insanity calming down later on, this is no longer a problem. Favorites & Least Favorite Favorites *Food: Chicken (It's tasty and fun to make) *Color: Pink (I think it's pretty) *Animal: Dogs (They're loyal, like me) *Song: Anything classical (It's good to dance to...) *Music Group: Mozart (Not a group, but...) *Holiday: None in particular *Season: Fall (The leaves are pretty) *Height (on men): 5'8 (it's a well balanced height). *Weight (on men): 175 lbs (I like my men lean...) *Body Part (on men): The stomach (if they have abs, I like to feel. If they have a small gut, I can rest my head on it...) *Color of Eyes: Violet (It's a unique color) *Color of Hair: Light Brown (It looks cute in sunlight and I can run my fingers through it *smiles*) *Color of Skin: Light (I like to see features easier...) *Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a loyal, cute guy... *Thing About Herself: My thin body and my butt (I-I've been told I have a nice one...) Least Favorite *Food: Anything sloppily prepared *Color: Gray (I find it dull). *Animal: Giraffes (The necks are weird...) *Song: Any Rap music, I'll slaughter. *Music Group: Any Rap group, I'll slaughter. *Holiday: Again, none in particular. *Season: Summer (It's too hot...) *Height (on men): Any height shorter than mine, or taller than 6 feet. *Weight (on men): Anything above 210 lbs. *Body Part (on men): I... Don't happen to have one... *Color of Eyes: None (I love all eye colors) *Color of Hair: I guess red-headed... *Color of Skin: Dark (it's not that I dislike it, it's just... Well I explained in the favorites...!) *Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're an unfaithful cheater who looks at other women! *Thing About Herself: Being flatter chested than that loli. Trivia *Luna means "Moon" in Spanish. Limpiar means "Cleansing" in Spanish. So her name means "Cleansing Moon". *She worked part time at a maid cafe when she was 16. *Luna's measurements are B71(A)/W52/H88. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Females Category:Children of Hygeia Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character